


Colors  -Crankiplier-

by Starsville21



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsville21/pseuds/Starsville21
Summary: Crankiplier story based on the song colors by Halsey.Trigger warning: Drugs, Depression— To be Completed —
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Colors  -Crankiplier-

Authors note: In this au Ethan’s parents are divorced and both siblings live with their mother. Ethan is not a youtuber but is friends with mark through Instagram but have never met in person. *Trigger Warning: Drug Use, Depression*

**Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so**

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Cape Elizabeth, Maine when Ethan Nestor first got out of bed. Everyday he would wake up and regret going to bed around 3am as he always got woken up by his brother, Andrew. Andrew was very stone faced as he barley smiled nor, talked to anyone. Ethan knew that Andrew loved him but sometimes it was hard to look into his eyes and admit it.

  
**You said your mother only smiled on her tv show**

Ethan started to head downstairs where his mom was awaiting him with blueberry pancakes and some cinnamon toast. Suddenly, Andrew came running down the stairs almost tripping over the family dog. Both the boys sat down and turned to their mother. “Now sweethearts I’m working till 11pm tonight as I have a very special guest coming on my show tomorrow.” Ethan’s mother worked as a host of a popular talk show called, “This Evening with Sara Nestor.” (AN: I have no clue what Ethan’s moms name so I made one up) This Evening was the highest rated talk show in the whole country even having guests such as Madonna and Beyonce. Sara always played an act on tv always acting happy even though she was hurting on the inside. The only time she smiled was on tv pulling the act perfectly. Ethan was used to his mom working long hours to the point where they barley saw each other. The next thing he saw was his mom rushing out the door.  
  
**You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope, I hope you make it to the day you're twenty-eight years old.**

Ethan ran up to his room, shut his door and opened his window. He ran to his “special drawer” as he called it and pulled out a small paper filled with Mary Jane, He slowly moved it towards his mouth and inhaled. He was feeling better already despite the sadness in his life. He walked towards his sky blue laptop with a small “Soft Boi” sticker on the front. Ethan opened up Instagram where he saw Mark’s name.  
Blueboi: Hey  
Redboi: Hey Ethan, What’s up?

Blueboi: My mom left again for work...

Redboi: I’m sorry dude, why don’t you come over my house?  
Blueboi: I’ll be on there in about 10 minutes

Redboi: Sounds Great, see you then

Ethan in a flash got off his laptop and changed his clothes into a long sleeve sweatshirt with denim jeans and black boots. He put on his favorite smelling perfume, Vanilla, that he knew Mark loved the smell of. He always had a crush on Mark but swore to himself he would never admit it as he knew Mark would reject him. Maybe this would be the day he admitted his feelings...

To be continued..

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep going with this story, please let me know in the comments


End file.
